scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Will
Iron Will is an enemy that appears in Scorpius: The Dark Chaos Pillowstar. It appears to be a servant of the Dark Chaos Pillowstar itself, and the stronger relative of Colossagon. It resides in Dark Chaos Pillowstar Hotel (Hotel Scorpius), where Gregory & friends can fight them at. Physical Appearance Iron Will's appearance is similar to Colossagon's, with some differences. They are black dragons with yellow eyes, and the Dragon Tamers on their backs are yellow with blue hair and shoes. Origin of Name Iron Will's name comes from the term "iron will", which means a determination that cannot be stopped by anything. It also refers to him being powerful and somewhat unstoppable. Development Like Hippy, Gangstippo, Thugippo, and Colossagon were based off Hipopo, Iron Will is based off Crippo from the Mario game, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Attacks Iron Will's main attack is different than Colossagon's, but the Dragon Tamer's attack remain unchanged. They will claw Gregory & friends with their hands. Another thing that makes Iron Will different than his weaker relative is that he knows more special moves than him. Such moves are Iron Breath, Earthquake, Steel Bite, Slasher, Dragonbeam, Skewer, and Firestorm. Iron Breath is an attack that breathes an iron smell. It may also poison the target if it hits. Earthquake is an attack that is stronger than Aftershock, which damages everyone except the user. Steel Bite is an attack that involves biting the foe with ironclad teeth. It may lower the foe's Defense by one level. Slasher is an attack that hacks the target to deal damage. Dragonbeam is an attack that fires a beam of dragon-like energy. It may lower the foe's Special Attack by one level if it hits. Skewer is an instant kill attack that can only be used five times, despite bad accuracy. Firestorm is an attack that rains fire like a storm. It may also cause the Burn status if it hits. Iron Will is said to be the most powerful enemy in the hotel, due to his magnificent Attack power. He also has great Defense, which makes him a lot harder to defeat. However, he is very slow, making him almost the last attacker in a battle. Defeating him with special moves would be the best choice to do. Iron Will and the Dragon Tamer are strong against metal, star, meteor, and water attacks, but weak against ground attacks. Using Gregory, Dripper, or Wolfember's earth-like attacks can defeat this enemy. Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Iron Will also appears in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars as a Challenge Tower enemy. It is determined that he is a High Level class, which makes him a powerful foe to defeat. However, he isn't as powerful as Carat or Polymer Hydri, who are more stronger than him at the tower. Iron Will and his Dragon Tamer also has more special attacks than their regular set in Scorpius: The Dark Chaos Pillowstar, but has the same weakness as it has before. Trivia * Iron Will's Mind Thought may symbolize that despite his ironclad appearance, he doesn't like his own poisonous breath. The Dragon Tamer's Mind Thought is somewhat similar to his partner's. It may be that being on Iron Will makes him feel sick because of the poisonous iron smell on him. * Iron Will is considered to be one of the strongest enemies in the game, having high featured Attack and Defense power. It is also possible that Iron Will is stronger than Vile from the other game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars.